1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to containers and more specifically to containers fabricated from blank material scored into a plurality of shapes suitable for assembly into the shape of a container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with articles fabricated from scored material facilitating foldability along the weakened lines of materials. An interesting container is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 256,219 which discloses a container fabricated from a foldable material into a shape having a top which folds into a spiral shape. An earlier U.S. Pat. No. 727,723 issued May 12, 1903, discloses a folding box having a spiral shaped top which can be opened and closed. Still another U.S. Pat. No. 3,833,113 issued Sept. 3, 1974, describes a container having a polygonal bottom connected to a plurality of rectangular side panels connected to and separated by groups of triangles. The container is collapsible to provide a plate-type receptacle for eating and the like.
While many receptacles of the type briefly discussed above may be found in the prior art, none appear able to simultaneously provide the functions of nesting of a multiplicity of containers before use, the locking of the container type once the container is filled, and the expansion to a container adopted for use as a plate or the like.